Faithfully, Figure 8
by Brutal Let Down
Summary: Songfic request, including the songs Faithfully by Journey and Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding. Nick finds himself feeling a lot more than friendly affection for Ellis, and the mechanic can't get enough of it. Lamb summary is Lamb. Nellis. Cover art by Oathkeeps.


Songfic request sent by OathKeeps, 'inspired by' the songs Faithfully, by Journey, and Figure 8, by Ellis Goulding.

Would you like a songfic? Send a request!

**(BLD)**

Nick took a deep inhale from his freshly lit cigarette, slipping his lighter back into his inner coat pocket. He was now down to just three more. He'd have to conserve them.

He let the smoke roll from his barely parted lips, creating a cloud that soon drifted to his left, swept off by the light breeze.

Coach, who had been standing just off to his left, did not appreciate this.

"Good Lord, Nick," he waved his hand about, ridding the air around him of the smoke, a bit too dramatically, "Them cancer sticks ain't doin you a lick'a good." He declared, moving away from Nick and his smoking, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Nick smirked, a half chuckle sending huffs of smoke from his mouth, pulling his cigarette away from his lips. How many times was he going to say that? He swore, every time he lit up, Coach _had_ to comment. He was almost as bad as his ex-wife. God forbid he ever smoked around her. Christ, she was such a hypocrite. The bitch smoked like a chimney whenever she went out.

He slowly shifted his lean on the back of the race car, using his opposite leg from before to hold his weight as the other folded over it. They'd stopped because the engine started to sound a bit suspicious, and having a mechanic on board, they of course had to check it out.

It made Nick chuckle though. The Kid was so eager to get under the hood, it was barely a setback.

Really, the Kid could've had a hunch it was low on anti-freeze and still would've made them pull over to check it out.

Nick smirked, taking another long drag.

Ellis leaned into the opened car hood, inspecting the race car's insides. It wasn't everyday he got to drive his all-time favorite athlete's racing machine. He could barely contain himself when he finally plopped down in the driver's seat.

So while it was under their possession, he was going to take full advantage.

There really wasn't much wrong with the car, besides the bumps it received after ramming through the mall's glass entrance and about a dozen or so infected.

"Looks like somethin came disconnected. Fixed it though." He called out from under the hood.

Such a liar. He snickered to himself under the hood, taking another last look before pulling out and closing up.

"Good." Rochelle answered, getting up from leaning on the road railing and making her way back to the passenger seat.

Nick made an annoyed grunt. He thought they'd be spending a little longer on this pit stop. Looks like he'd have to dab the cigarette out somewhere and save it for later.

"Ahh, _shit_." Coach's far off curse made them all pause.

He looked up to the other three, a bit embarrassedly, "Ya'll hold up… I gotta take care'a business." He muttered, heading over to the other side of the road and hopping over the railing.

Nick groaned, not needing to have heard that, "For Christ sakes…"

Rochelle groaned, too, opening the car door anyway and sliding into the back. She'd been sleeping during the drive anyway, and when they made the stop, she had decided to get up and stretch her legs. She wasn't about to wait around for Coach.

Ellis sighed, shoving his hands into his coverall pockets. His almost instant next move was to saunter on up to Nick, and rest against the car in the same fashion he had.

It amused Nick, every time he mimicked him like that. A week ago, though, it liked to have caused him to pop a blood vessel. Ellis had been so annoying those first few days.

He was constantly questioning him, "Ey' where'd you get such a nice suit, man?" "You know how'ta play spit?" "You ever been in a mall like this?" "I bet'chu got lots a stories tuh tell, don'cha?" "What's that red mark on'ya neck there- oh…never mind." "Think you can teach me how'ta play poker?"

Not to mention how clumsy he could be. He couldn't count how many times he's had to pick the kid off the ground from tripping over a zombie he himself had shot. He swore, half the medical supplies they carried wound up being used on Ellis.

Kid couldn't keep his mouth shut, either. "Hey, I ever tell ya'll bout the time me and my buddy Keith…" "Haw, this one time, me and my buddy Keith…" "So I was with my buddy Keith this one time, and…" Just thinking about those stories gave him a headache.

After a while, it kind of grew on him, though.

Nick resumed his smoking; glad the Kid wasn't as offended by it as Coach was.

Ellis kicked at a pebble, hating the fact he hadn't picked up the habit like Nick. At least then, he and Nick would have something in common, and he wouldn't be sitting there next to him, twiddling his thumbs like an idiot.

It was so weird, how often he thought about having something to connect him and Nick. When he first met him, he knew they were polar opposites, but he had really hoped they could get along. Nick was just so cool. He couldn't help it.

It was almost like how he felt about Keith. Keith, having gotten his rebellious nature from his mother, was always cooking up something to do, always thinking of the next big stunt. Though, now that he thought about it… Keith seemed to have been doing those things because he thought it would _make _him cool.

Nick was just…cool.

He didn't even have to try, he was just standing there, minding his own business, not needing to impress anyone, and he was just doing it.

Maybe that's why he craved Nick's approval. He was just naturally smooth, no matter what he did.

He needed his attention…

But that was something else, too. It wasn't just his attention he craved, but he couldn't put his finger on what else it was. Whatever it was, it was strong.

The Whispering Oaks amusement park had stood for many years, attracting folks from many of the neighboring states, but was most beloved by the local Georgians, Ellis not being an exception. After an almost tearful goodbye to his dream car, he seemed just as enthused, if not more so, to be venturing into his childhood vacation destination.

"Aw man! Ya'll know I got'tuh at least ride one!" he cheered, his head swiveling every which way as he took in the familiar sights.

Coach chuckled and shook his head, "Hush, Child." He murmured, though he couldn't say he wasn't suffering from the same sense of nostalgia as Ellis as his eyes fogged over with far off memories.

Just as Nick had come up with something snarky to comment with, he heard frantic, hysterical giggles and half laugh/screeches.

"We gotta Jocky." He spoke up, lifting his AK just a bit more, readying for attack.

Ellis had heard Nick's warning, but knew the others had his back as he started to wander away from the front ticket kiosk of the entrance and over to the tents and booths that advertised games and snacks.

"Guys, I ever tell'ya 'bout the time I won the gnome?" he called out behind him. The others had steadily followed after him, weary eyes glancing around every corner. With all the tents and buildings, locating the Jokey was extremely difficult.

With a slight chuckle, Ellis continued his story, "Yea, got a score of 800! Won the damn thing after 18 tries. Then me'n Keith get on the screamin oak, and the damn fool drops it! A'course, it broke, and I couldn't get a replacement, guy said it was my responsibility or some shit. _Bull_ shit, is what it was." A slight frown adorned his face at the memory of the minimum wage paid teenager, giving him some vague reasoning on why he couldn't have another gnome.

He'd made his way to said shoot'em up game and stood just in front of one of the guns, ready to be used.

"Raised so much Cain, I got me'n Keith kicked out." He chuckled a bit more softly, his fingers grazing over the hard plastic of the gun.

At this point, the others had stopped worrying about the small special infected and had begun to pay a little more attention to Ellis. This was the first time he'd recalled a story that seemed to be more just a fond memory, rather than a tale of one of Keith's stunts.

As Nick watched Ellis sigh and turn away from the game booth, getting back to their situation, he had to hand it to him. Even with his adored amusement park taken over by the infected, he could still look back and smile about how it used to be.

He wondered if there was some hurt hidden under that smile. Seriously, at what point was the Kid's optimism going to break?

Apparently seeing one of his childhood wonder lands being destroyed wouldn't do it. He kind of didn't want to know what _would_.

As Ellis walked past him, it was all Nick could do to swing an arm around his shoulders and give him a reassuring squeeze and a gentle smile that only the boy could see.

In some way, he hoped it wordlessly communicated the fact that he didn't always have to be so… happy-go-lucky all the time.

Ellis hadn't been expecting such a touch from Nick, of all people, but accepted the gesture none the less, bashfully nudging his shoulder into the older man's chest and hid a small smile under the bill of his cap.

That was enough for Nick, and he patted his back twice before catching up with the others who had found some weapons on nearby picnic tables.

If he would've glanced back a second later, he might've seen the way Ellis' hand reached up to lightly touch at the shoulder Nick had rested his hand on.

As soon as Nick got through the safe room door, Coach promptly slammed it shut, growling harshly with the effort. A few infected came screaming and wailing to the door, scratching at Coach's hands, which worked hurriedly to get the iron bar in place.

He didn't remember a time where he hated a merry-go-round so vehemently or at all even.

The four survivors slumped along anything they could lean on, taking in deep inhales to comfort their aching lungs.

The lever that had meant to be pulled to silence the attraction had failed to be flipped off, and instead, as Ellis reached out to do the deed, an infected came up behind him before anyone could stop it and shoved against him. This resulted in his grab overshooting, missing the lever and punching the cement wall instead. As he was dragged to the ground by the infected, his hand came sliding down the surface of the panel, and he'd managed to grasp the lever…

But then the lever snapped off a second later, dropping Ellis completely to the ground, fighting off the biting man with the blunt edge of his baseball bat.

Now, infected swarmed the children's ride, like a hornet's nest, thrumming with dangerous creatures, ready to attack with the slightest of provoking.

No one spoke it, but it was understood that the others felt it had been Ellis' fault.

The others being Rochelle and Coach.

And the only real evidence was the way Ellis looked down to the ground with shame on his face, and the way Rochelle and Coach would look at him, and give slight head shakes.

Of course, this was all it took for Nick to be defensive of him.

"Jesus Christ, it's not like the Kid did it on purpose…it was a fucking _accident_…" Of course Nick's ragged statement had been out of place. Coach looked to Rochelle, a bit confused, dragging a hand over his drenched forehead, "No one said otherwise, Son." The eldest spoke up.

With his hands on his knees, bent over as his rump rested against the wall, he glared at the two, not even noticing the way Ellis stared at him, with just a tad bit more than confusion.

Coach frowned down at him, shook his head and headed for the ammo on the supply tables. He was done trying to understand that man.

With just Rochelle remaining, Nick stood straighter, almost daring her to say something, but of course she didn't. It was odd to her, Nick and Ellis' relationship. They were such brothers, but then there would be that underlining of something else.

She too shrugged off his daggers and went for the health kits. That mystery was meant for another day.

With the other two not watching, he turned his head in just the slightest and gave the Kid a glance. He hadn't stopped looking at him since he began defending him.

Ellis came away from the door and came to slump beside Nick, lowering his voice to where only the older man could hear, "Ya'didn't have to do that, ya'know… It's not like they actually-"

Nick held up a hand, silencing him, but kept his eyes down to his shoes, "They were thinking it…"

It hadn't occurred to Nick until right then and there how odd he must have seemed, sticking up for Ellis when it wasn't all that necessary. He sighed, bringing up one of his hands to run through his slightly disheveled locks.

He couldn't take it back now, what's done was done.

He tried not to think much of it.

After the group had mostly recuperated, it was Rochelle who brought them to their feet, "Alright boys, next safe house we get to, we sleep for the night." She declared, slinging the door open and sunk a new clip into her hunting rifle resolutely.

The far off moans and groans of the infected sent a chill down Ellis' spine, not at all excited to be thrown back into it. He stood erect though, reluctantly, and crossed the room, coming up beside Rochelle. He gave her a stern nod, letting her know he was ready, though the barely visible squint to his eyes told her otherwise.

It was a hard decision to make, pressing forward even though they were all as tired as they were. She just didn't want to waste the precious day light they still had. They had learned from experiences that traveling in the dark was almost impossible.

As Nick had finished loading his AK with a sigh, he came up to the door as well. He hoped like hell the next safe room was close.

Coach gave a stiff nod as he walked past Rochelle and into the tunnel of love. Soon thereafter, Rochelle followed behind, then Nick and lastly Ellis. They proceeded slowly, the dim mood lights of the ride not allowing much sight ahead.

Once they passed the ticket booth, Coach began pumping his shot gun, blasting infected in their immediate path. "Here it comes, ya'll." He warned loud enough for all four to hear.

The shot had stirred the infected who had not yet noticed their presence, snapping their bodies around and jerking to move after them, squealing and screeching all the way.

The four got to work, keeping a steady pace through the tunnel as they took down infected after infected.

Coming into the rides entrance and following the path the swans took was their best bet to get out of there. Nick wished the ride they'd chosen to make a safe room out of wouldn't have been the God damn 'Tunnel of Love'. With its decorative hearts, and flying cupids and love arrows…

The whole place made him wince.

Ellis though, stared at each cut out scene, and string of hot red lighting with a sense of awe. He remembered fondly of the times he's been lucky enough to bring a girl along for the ride. Though, nothing usually happened, mostly awkward silence as they might've held hands.

Ellis now remembers why he's only ever done the ride twice. It was kind of embarrassing. A slight frown adorned his face at the thought, and his steps became a little quicker as he wasn't enjoying the atmosphere as much anymore.

As the bulk of the infected had been taken down, a high pitched squeak and squeal signaled the presence of a Spitter.

"We got a Spitter." Coach informed the others, and almost simultaneously, the four climbed up the sides and walked along the edge. It wasn't before long that a slimy stream of neon green goo came flying from further down the tunnel. It popped and sizzled as it hit the concrete, missing the survivors.

A moment later, Nick jumped from the small ledge and faced down the tunnel, aiming for the tall, slinky woman infected. She screeching and reared back to spit again, but before she could, Nick fired, multiple shots pelting her disfigured body and she soon fell in a puddle of her own spittle.

Nick smirked, finger easing from the trigger.

As the acid died down, the other three came up behind him, barely even glancing at the corpse as they walked past. They'd become so desensitized, it hadn't bothered them for awhile.

Traveling down the tunnel had started to turn into one big blur of twists and turns and the occasional detour. It seemed like the cheesy ride would never end.

Nick groaned, shrugging his shoulders in their sockets. The air in the ride was muggy and uncomfortable. It was getting harder to breath.

Soon, everyone had started to pant, their faces tenting red with exertion. It was almost like there was a limited supply of air and the infected seemed to be taking most of it up.

In fact, that was probably _exactly_ what was happening.

"I think this stupid tunnel doesn't ventilate its air well." Nick spoke through harsh rags. He used his sleeve to drag across his drenched forehead, disgusted.

Coach grunted, "I'm startin to think the same…" he said, gruffly.

Though they knew their situation, all they could do was pray the exit was close.

Unfortunately for Nick, thanks to his bad habits, his breathing was the worst of them. It was giving him such a hard time, before he knew it, he'd fallen behind. His pace had slowed considerably, trying to take in his deepest breaths without coughing up a lung.

Ellis glanced behind him for a moment, turning back a second later, but soon did a double take, his eyes going a bit wide as he realized the condition Nick was in.

He slowed down enough to stay in stride with the gambler, "You alright, Nick?" his tone drowning in concern. He hadn't seen the man look so worn out.

Nick reluctantly shook his head, unable to lie about his condition. He let his eyes connect with the Kid's, hoping he wouldn't make him say it aloud. This was miserable. And of course having to admit this to Coach would only warrant some 'I told you so' speech from the older man.

Ellis' jaw set, and with only a second of silence between the two, he turned his gaze back to the others, "Hey, ya'll. Let's take a break. I'm dyin over here." He spoke, imitating a staggering voice, huffing a bit like Nick was.

When Nick witnessed the Kid's display, he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips.

Rochelle and Coach paused and looked back, eyeing the two men that had fallen behind. "Damn, boy. Why didn'tcha say somethin sooner?" Coach set a firm hand on his hip, staring at them a little disbelievingly.

Ellis only shrugged, "Didn't wanna slow us down."

He led them to one of the cut out scenes, shaking his head a bit as he went, ducking behind the painted plywood decoration and inspecting for infected. After one shot, he ducked back around and waved them over, having found a spot to rest.

With a relieved sigh, Nick stepped into the crevice made for the scene and promptly leaned against a wall, using it to guide himself down to the floor to sit cross legged.

With another more satisfied sigh, his head tipped back to rest against the wall, and closed his eyes for a moment, taking long, slow inhales through his nose and releasing them through his mouth. Though he couldn't see him, he could hear and sense the mechanic coming over to sit down beside him.

One eye cracked open to first to glance at Coach and Rochelle, and seeing as how they were preoccupied by either keeping watch through the crack they'd walked through, or loading more ammo into their gun, Nick then glanced to Ellis.

"Thanks." He'd whispered to him, and then set a hand on Ellis' knee to squeeze lightly, though it was a tired motion.

It was enough to make Ellis freeze up, not sure of what Nick meant by the motion, but his hand retracted after a moment… but he could've sworn it lingered for just a tad bit… to be considered just friendly.

Ellis' heart rate suddenly picked up, unable to look Nick in the eye, and was only able to give a stiff nod in acknowledgment.

Did that just excite him? What was that about?

It was only slightly unsettling, because soon, he was touching the spot Nick had touched him, much like earlier.

Why was it that Nick's hands felt so…

He slowly glanced back up to Nick from below his cap, but saw his eyes shut again. He wished he could read Nick. There were a lot of question, for himself and for the gambler.

But he knew one thing for sure. He needed more of this, whatever it was. Whether it be the touches or the small moments they had like these together, he needed it.

He leaned his head back against the wall, shutting his eyes to rest for a moment.

Some things had changed about whispering oaks, and being filled with infected wasn't the only thing. Last time he rode the screaming oak roller coaster, he distinctly remembered enjoying it.

Now, as Ellis kicked the jammed yellow rail door open to start running across the tracks, his heart was pounding for a much more terrifying reason. Coach had been injured by a Hunter in the tunnel of love, forcing him to hobble slowly, as not to upset the injury to his right leg. And due to this injury, he was reducing to using his pistols. Rochelle had run out of bullets for her hunting rifle as soon as they hopped the fence into the coaster's insides, and had to start using her axe. Nick still had a fair amount for his AK-47, but was looking pretty battered. He might not have said anything, but Ellis could see it.

His eyes were getting squinty, and there were a few times where Nick had to stop and take another breather. Nick was hurting.

As for himself, he was relatively better off than the others. He had plenty of ammo, sticking to his baseball bat for most the time, conserving his bullets. The worst he'd suffered today was a splash of Spitter goo to his leg, but the amount that had seeped through his work jump suit was so small, the worst it did to him was irritate his skin.

So, naturally, he had lead them up the track, knocking back screeching infected as he went. It didn't occur to him till later how closely Nick had stuck to him.

It took a lot out of the older man to keep up with the Kid. It just wasn't in him to let him get so far ahead of them with just that bat. He wished he'd hurry up and switch back to his gun already. This shit was killing him.

He couldn't shoot fast enough; they just kept coming, from everywhere, giving Nick the sick sense that this wasn't ever going to stop.

He hissed as a woman had gotten too close and swiped at him, leaving a cut along his wrist. He shoved her back, still trying to keep up with Ellis, and she was sent screaming over the railing, falling to the ground.

The way she had tried to cling to his gun in fear of falling never registered to him.

Suddenly, just when they were about to come to a point on the track where they'd have to jump or tumble down the dip the coaster took, Rochelle screamed, "CHARGER!"

Immediately afterwards, Nick heard the disfigured infected's war cry, watching almost in slow motion as it came lumbering up the slope of the coaster, and promptly slammed into the first body it came in contact with…

Taking Ellis through the wooden railing and down, he didn't even know how many feet, all the way to a segment of track they'd ran through before.

There was barely even a thought, barely even a peep from his conscious to warn him, tell him he was being completely idiotic for doing what he was about to do, before he practically threw himself over the side of the track.

Rochelle, having still been in shock from just watching Ellis being charged off the coaster, watched as Nick voluntarily went over the side after him, "Nick!" she screamed, but then had to quickly turn and axe down an infected who had made its way around Coach's frantic shooting. She didn't have any time to worry about them, and decided it'd be better to keep going, knowing Nick could take care of Ellis.

Or at least, she hoped so.

Nick had landed a foot away from the Charger, who was trying to lift itself off of Ellis, who he'd fallen right on top of.

Nick took the butt of his gun and jabbed it into the Charger's side, sending it tumbling sideways, grunting.

Ellis gasped, clenching at his chest on the track, obvious pain painted across his scared features. He forced out a sobbed, "My chest…"

All Nick did was glance, and he had all the fuel he needed to not only kill the Charger but annihilate the oncoming pack of infected that came after them. His face had set in raw determination, a stoic expression plastered to his face as he knocked back, kicking, reloading, and shot the few that remained.

As he quickly turned back to Ellis, he crouched down and his features softened almost completely, though he still looked deeply concerned as his hands drifted over Ellis' laying body.

"You alright, Sweetheart?"

He stiffened just a bit, the pet name having slipped. Where did that suddenly come from?

Ellis only grunted as he tried lifting himself up, and Nick quickly followed to help.

"My chest hurts…bad…" Ellis managed to get out, one hand still clutched in Nick's even as he stood upright, and the other rested over his chest.

He coughed, his hand clutching at his shirt, crinkling it, "S'hard to breath…" he wheezed.

Nick frowned, "C'mon," He then leant down and grabbed up his bat, handing it back to him. "We're almost there." he then began to tug at Ellis' hand, getting him to walk. There were infected still coming after them, climbing over different segments of the coasters and running down the tracks.

Ellis was still able to walk, though a little hobbled, they managed. Nick wasn't about to let go of his hand though, he couldn't take another scare like that.

Rochelle was the first to get to the coaster's operation panel. The simple amusement park ride only had a few buttons and levers, but it still proved difficult to decipher which did what. Only her fifth attempt, though, the coaster's engines finally died, and the alarm sounded off.

She gave a relieved sigh, just as Coach had made it to her. She took the opportunity to load more ammo into her hunting rifle, having found a dump off the edge of a dip the coaster took.

"You got it, baby girl?" he asked, his attention on the path he'd just taken, concern setting into his features. He shot off some infected they came through the dark tunnel, his expression becoming more stoic as the time passed.

She nodded, "Yea." And it only took a few seconds for it to register in her mind until her nerves were set back on edge when she remembered the boys.

"Oh, God…" as the final horde came around, Rochelle was already heading back the way she came, unwilling to take a step toward the safe house without the other two.

She ran down the tunnel, her rifle at the ready, and frantically went in search of Nick and Ellis.

As she finally came to the end of the tunnel though, the growls of a nearby Hunter slowed her down. "Shit…" she mumbled, pausing in her steps. Coach had followed after her, gunning down the infected that tried to come up behind them. "He might be up on the roof…" he said, grabbing her by the elbow and quickly pulling her back under said roof of the tunnel.

Just in time, because the Hunter screamed and just barely missed landing right on top of the woman, growling and screeching when he missed, quickly swiveling around to come after her. Coach didn't give it the chance and only needed one shot to get it between its hooded eyes.

Before Rochelle could work up a 'thank you', Coach was hobbling past her, "C'mon, Ro. The boys might need us."

She quickly snapped out of it, and followed after him.

Their search was quickly over though when they heard the close sounds of a dying Spitter, "Over there!" Rochelle called, speeding past Coach and down the track, practically sprinting.

When she came down the last dip, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Nick and Ellis looked fine, despite Ellis slight wincing with every other step… it's just, she wasn't expecting them to be holding hands…

A hand slowly rose till it covered her mouth with just the tips of her fingers. It was entirely too cute.

Nick, breathing heavily, raised a suspicious brow, "You alright there, Ro?" he spoke indignantly.

A slow smile spread across her lips, stepping aside when Nick led the injured hick further down the track to take him up the dip. "I'm good…"

What had happen between the two?

Nick shook his head, not entirely _embarrassed_ Rochelle had seen him holding hands with Ellis, but rather a bit perturbed by her reaction. As he slowed to take the dip easy, he sighed, not entirely sure _why_ he even _cared_ what she thought…

What exactly was he doing with Ellis, anyway?

He realized it was something a little more than just being worried for him… He couldn't let go of the Kid's hand without having a panic attack.

Nick finally caught up with Coach, giving him a nod and heading on, not even keeping eye contact for more than a second. He wasn't in the mood to see what ever ridiculous face he made.

He glanced back at Ellis for a moment, the Kid having lagged just a foot beside him. His other hand was still clutched at his shirt, and his brows knit up high in obvious pain.

This got Nick to worrying, though not as severely as when he wasn't in his grasp. "Just a little further." He called softly to him.

That's what got Ellis to look up, finally, his baby blues a little watery at the edges. He nodded a bit, the motion slightly stuttered.

Soon, the foursome made it to the safe house, their trek back almost completely silent, save for the few gun shots and wheezes that came from Ellis.

Nick barely paused in his steps to set his gun down, propping it up against a wall and dragged Ellis to the health kits that lay out on stacked wooden crates.

That's when he finally let go of the death grip on Ellis and started pulling out anything he thought might help him. There wasn't much he could do, but he needed to do something.

Ellis leaned himself up against the wall, slowly breathing. Though it was hard for him to keep his eyes open through the pain, his hands had turned clammy, and the distinct fact that he might have a cracked rib crept into his scenes…

He couldn't stop thinking about how Nick had looked so scared when he saw him lying on the ground.

He couldn't stop feeling Nick's hand still in his.

He couldn't stop seeing those emerald eyes staring back at him, with either that smirk or his beautiful full smile.

And as Nick came over to set two pain killers in his hand he couldn't stop the hug that he completely incased Nick with, his hands fisting on his back as he buried his face into his shoulder, his hat tumbling to the ground in the process.

Nick, his hand still held out to offer Ellis the pills, stood shocked.

Why did he need Nick so much? It was almost a _physical_ need it was so strong. He couldn't stop the deep inhale he took of Nick's body, his head turning inward to his neck with the motion. If Nick pushed him off immediately, this would be his last attempt at anything.

He realized he just couldn't deal without having Nick. It was overwhelming how much he wished Nick would just do something, anything, instead of just stand there, not accepting or denying his touch.

Finally, after just a few more moments of stillness, strong arms wrapped around Ellis' shoulders, pulling him closely. Ellis' body shook with something like relief, though he knew Nick could never tell how deep his feelings were, and why exactly he felt like he needed to pull the gambler into an embrace.

He couldn't be relieved, because this could quite possibly be making it worse for Ellis.

Nick had no clue what had gotten into Ellis, other than the fact that Ellis had probably been scared out of his mind when he was sent over the edge of the track, and just needed the contact.

But he was glad he'd done it.

Some time had passed, neither Coach nor Rochelle saying a word about Nick and Ellis' moment. Coach figured it was none of his business, though he had a feeling it was about Ellis' encounter with the Charger.

Rochelle's theory was closely related to his, though her heart was telling her so many different things, her head filling with romantic fantasies. It was too much to resist the obvious signs from the two.

Coach and Rochelle had bunked down in the corner opposite of the corner Nick had taken Ellis to. Coach had found a light box just outside the safe room, effectively getting the lights shut off for a somewhat comfortable rest for the night.

It hadn't occurred to any of them how it had barely gotten dark before they all went to sleep.

Unfortunately for Nick, he hadn't gotten but an hour or so of actual sleep before he was awake again.

He groaned softly, readjusting himself in a more comfortable position, though the hard ground had little to nothing to offer. Ellis was propped up against the crates, his hat placed on his lap. He'd fallen asleep almost immediately when he sat down, thanks to the pain killers.

Nick's head tilted a bit in his silent gazing, watching Ellis' motionless body. His breathing had become less pained, and his chest rose and fell more regularly.

What the hell was it about the hick that made him feel so desperate when he couldn't do anything to help him?

God, he's been asking himself that question for that past hour now.

Why did Ellis have to be so close to him? Did he really just like Nick that much to just hug him and have no problem with the gambler holding his hand, like that's no big deal?

Nick sighed and set his forehead in his hand, then used the hand to brush back disheveled strands of hair. He couldn't help the way his eyes just wandered back over to Ellis' sleeping form, his expression softening at just the sight of him.

Nick then suddenly realized.

Ellis just made him happy. Maybe that's why he couldn't stop fucking thinking about him…

When Ellis suddenly stirred, eyes beginning to flutter open softly, Nick didn't feel the need to look away, or hide the fact that he'd been staring for quite some time.

At first, his sleepy eyes scanned the room, but then when they settled on Nick, they seemed to settle, but then it must have hit him that Nick was actually staring back, giving a small gasp, with eyes widening.

Nick smirked, "Go back to sleep, Sport. We're gettin outta here tomorrow." He affirmed with a tired nod.

Ellis didn't look like he was about to obey him, and simple leaned forward till he sat up on his knees and crawled over to sit next to Nick. Of course.

He didn't complain though, he never complained.

Ellis spoke softly as he plopped down to the ground next to him, "Can't sleep?"

Nick shook his head, a tight lipped smile edged onto his features. "Too many things to think about."

Ellis looked down to the hands in his lap, nodding a few times, "You mind if I ask about what?" he suddenly asked, looking up to him with somewhat hopeful, or were they pleading…eyes.

Nick sighed, not really in the mood to be evasive, not about this…

"I have a feeling something bad's gonna happen…" there was _some_ truth to it…

Ellis' brows drew inward, "Well, there's always bad things happenin now-a-days, Nick." Ellis whispered to him.

He sighed and decided to rephrase, this time revealing just a bit more truth, "I mean, I feel like I'm about to ruin everything…"

Ellis' head tipped to the side, somewhat like a confused puppy, a motion that never ceased to amuse Nick.

"You know that's sorta _my_ thing…" Ellis tried to put him at ease with light humor. His effort was rewarded with a slight upturn of Nick's lips, though it vanished a second later as his expression went darker.

"Not really talkin about the apocalypse." Nick muttered, his head slowly rising to give Ellis a narrow eyed stare. He didn't look angry; so much as he looked torn.

What wasn't Nick telling him?

Ellis leaned closer, so he could speak even softer than before, "Whatever it is that's got'chu so worried, you can tell me about it…if it'll make'ya feel better…" Ellis suddenly looked away, glancing towards the two sleeping survivors in the other corner, then gave Nick an encouraging smile.

Nick slowly inhaled, thinking it over in his head. What exactly did he want to tell the Kid?

"I'm talking about you, Ellis." He finally spoke, his voice calm, yet dangling on the edge of desperation.

Ellis' eyes went a bit wider, "…What'dya mean?" he asked slowly, not sure how he should feel at the moment.

Nick's eyes averted, looking down at the Kid's hands as they sat palm to the floor. "I don't want to talk about it…because I feel like I'm gonna ruin what we've already got…" Nick confessed in a near silent voice.

Ellis' cheeks went a bright red, his chest suddenly feeling very tight as his heart began to pound in his lungs.

"I-I…think I know what you're tryin'ta say…" Ellis whispered back, subconsciously leaning closer to Nick, suddenly needing to be closer, and needing to feel him, bringing their faces only inches away.

Nick's emerald eyes locked gazes with Ellis' blues, practically growling as he spoke, "I care about you so much… I can't stop thinking about you, It's driving me God damn crazy. And even as I hate myself for being so infatuated with you all I can think to do is talk to you about it…" he concluded, his breath coming out in slight pants, his small rant having been unplanned and a little uncoordinated.

At some point during Nick's confession, Ellis had stopped breathing, and as Nick finally ended, it was like he hadn't had air in his entire life, and he was suddenly breathing heavily, as his face grew hotter.

"Nick…" he shuttered, slowly letting one hand lift and settle against Nick's harshly stubbled jaw, and leant the rest of the way forward and gently set his lips to Nick's, still hesitant. But his fear of being denied ceased when Nick only pushed harder to his lips, frantic as he slid his arms around Ellis' waist, murmuring a soft, "_Ellis_" between them.

This is what they had wanted all along, and the both of them were over joyed with the since of being accepted by the other. Fears melted away with their touch and inhibition gone like a flame in the wind.

That night, Nick vowed himself to Ellis, giving him honesty and his emotions. The Kid was worth it.

The best part about this, is when I would play my journey CD to listen to Faithfully, my mom would make me play it in the living room, because she's a huge Journey fan XD

**(BLD)**


End file.
